


Friends Who Kiss

by UltimateisUltimate



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, ??????, F/M, Gray Ghost, Grey Ghost - Freeform, Like, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, also, cmon guys, no season 3 either cuz i hate season 3 with a burning passion in my heart, star is good friend, there is more fics for pompous pep, there is so little gray ghost on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateisUltimate/pseuds/UltimateisUltimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Valerie have a sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Who Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> there is not enough gray ghost in this world

Valerie couldn't help but shiver as his cold hands came in contact with her scalp. 

"Sorry, sorry," He muttered. 

"Don't apologize," Valerie told him. It wasn't _his_ fault he had cold hands. 

"Oh sorry." 

"Fenton, what did I just say." 

"Oops, heh. Sorry." 

_"Fenton!"_  

A laughed escaped him. "Okay, okay! I get it Val! No more apologizing, I promise. Now hold still." 

She held her head in position as Fenton ran his fingers through her hair, the light tugging an indication that he was simply braiding it, and not being weird by sniffing it or anything. 

Nathan was one weird kid. 

The silence as Danny focused was soothing. Back when she was popular, she always felt like she needed to talk, if only to let her friends know she was still here. Heck, even when she spent time with Star, silence between them was rather awkward. But with Danny, she didn't need to speak, even if they weren't alone, he always pays attention to her emotions. Valerie wanted quiet, and so Danny was quiet. 

But of course, just because she _wanted_ silence, doesn't mean they _should_ be.  

"So," she started, "How are things with Sam?" 

Danny tensed, and she instantly regretted saying anything. "Nevermin-" 

"She's still mad," Danny stated, "But I think it's more directed at me now than you." 

A knot developed in her stomach. "That makes no sense. I'm the one that-" She paused. 

"That's the thing about Sam. Sometimes, she doesn't want to make sense." Danny replied, "And if she can't handle the fact that I'm friends with you, that's her problem, not mine." 

The light tugging didn't feel so comforting anymore. 

"I'm sorry," She whispered. 

"Okay, now who's apologizing," Danny said, "You had no idea it was me, Val. I forgave you a long time ago." 

"Sam hasn't." 

"Sam has her own problems, and is unfortunately taking them out on others," Danny stated, "I can't promise that she'll like you, but I _can_ promise that she won't be mad at me for the rest of our lives." 

"What makes you so sure?" 

"Because it's Sam. She cares about me, a lot. Eventually, she'll be willing to talk." He was leaving something unsaid, it didn't need to said. Valerie knew what else would make her come back.  

His hand appeared next to her own. "Scrunchie." 

She untangled the scrunchie from her fingers, putting it in his waiting hand. "Here you go, Armstrong." 

"Oh, we're back to that nickname aren't we?" Danny said, tying the scrunchie at the end of her braid. "You haven't called me that since what? Freshman year?" 

"Just trying to lighten the mood." She turned to him, a smirk on her face. "Is it working?" 

"A little bit, yeah." 

Her smirk turned into a smile. "Good." Valerie scooted off the bed. "I'm getting a drink, you want anything?" 

"A granola bar." 

Valerie exited her room, digging her phone out of her pocket, looking to see if Star had sent her any texts. 

**[Star]: w8 hold up.**  

**[Star]: is** **fenton** **in** **ur house** **?**  

**[Star]: omg hes in ur house** **isnt** **he**  

**[Star]:** **u 2** **got a thing going on don’t u**  

**[Star]: DON’T U**  

Valerie struggled to contain her laughter. Walking to the kitchen, she answered her friend's text. 

**[You]: Calm down why dontcha?**  

**[You]: Yes he's in my house.**  

**[Star]: I frickin KNEW it**  

**[Star]: have u 2 made out yet?**  

**[You]: No and don't plan on it**  

**[Star]: aw.**  

**[Star]: wait is ur dad there**  

**[Star]: does ur dad know u have ur bf over there**  

**[You]: He's not my** **boyfriend and my dad is out of town. You KNOW that.**  

**[Star]: OMGGGGG**  

Val laughed, closing the fridge as she grabbed a bottle of water and Danny's granola. 

**[Star]: u ARE gonna make out with him OMG**  

**[You]: Bye Star.**  

**[Star]: tell me about it** **2morrow** **;)**  

Closing her bedroom door, she turned to see Danny's amused face. 

"What?" She asked. 

"What were you laughing at?" 

"Star and her obsession with my love life." 

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

She showed him her phone, a blush showing on her cheeks. 

He snorted.  "You don't 'plan on it?'" 

"Is that what you came here for?" Her voice came out seductive, and she would've cursed herself if it wasn't for Danny turning into a tomato. 

"N-no! I just- I thought-" 

"Danny?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm _joking."_  

"Oh." 

Sitting down on the bed, Valerie handed Danny his granola bar. "But I _did_ call you here for a reason." 

Danny nodded, unwrapping the granola. "What's up?" 

"I want to know more about your ghost half." 

Danny gagged, spitting up the granola bar back into its plastic wrapping _(ew)_. "Oh geez, I should've been expecting that." 

Valerie took a sip of her water, staring at him pointedly. 

He sighed. "Where do you want me to begin?" 

"Well for starters, how the heck did you get ghost powers?" 

"An accident freshman year, in my parents lab." 

He wasn't going to elaborate, and Valerie wasn't going to make him. 

"Does anyone else know about it?" 

"Sam and Tucker, they were there when it happened. Jazz knows, and so does Vlad." 

"Vlad?" 

"Yup." 

"Vlad _Masters?_ " 

"Mmm-hm." 

"But, he wanted me to _kill_ you." 

"Not exactly." 

_"Danny."_  

"To be honest, I think he sees me more as his misbehaving kid. And come on, when was the last time Vlad sent you to do something terrible to me?" 

Valerie was such a hypocrite, and she knew it.  

"Okay, but why does he know? And how?" 

"Valerie, I know you want answers, and you do deserve them, but not all at once, okay?" Danny was uncomfortable now, and that was not good, not if she wanted to continue... this. Whatever they had, this friendship? This something more? 

She nodded. "Okay." 

Silence hung over them, and Valerie was beginning to regret everything she said. _This_ silence was not soothing. _This_ was the type of silence that made her nervous and uncomfortable, that raised up her anxiety levels. 

Danny spoke, "So..." 

Valerie turned to him. "So?" 

"…How's your day?" 

She smiled. "Well, I have an annoying halfa ghost who's been bugging me all day, but other than that, pretty good," She joked. 

"Wha-Hey!" Danny huffed, "Rude!" 

If she was popular Valerie, and Danny was a popular boy, she would've swept him off his feet, kissed him over and over and over, claimed him as hers. They'd be something more, a lot more, and she'd love every second of it. 

But instead, Valerie merely laughed, giving Danny a light peck on the lips, and watched as his face reddened, his smile growing bigger and brighter with every passing second. 

"Danny," She asked, "What are we?" 

"What are we? What do you mean?" 

She gestured to the two of them. " _This._ What is this?" 

He shrugged. "..Friends?" 

Her eyebrow raised. "Who kiss?" 

"Yes. Friends who kiss. For now, anyways." 

"I like that," She said. 

_Friends who kiss._  

She reached for another kiss, and Danny humbly followed.


End file.
